Matt O'Brian in the Wizarding World - Chapter 2
by DurangedHouseElf
Summary: Matt goes to England. Nothing exciting so far. Please review. Reposted because of an error.


Chapter 2

The Magic Plane

The next mourning Matt awoke several hours early. He had been too excited to sleep last night, and to excited to get back to sleep now. He tried desperately to do so for an hour, and then amused himself with looking at the Hogwarts Item list till dawn. When he heard his parents stirring downstairs, he hauled his luggage downstairs. "Morning!" He called to his parents. He could hardly believe this was happening! He felt he were on some joyous ride with no ending. "I woke up three hours ago!" He said cheerily. His father stood in the doorway, still in a bathrobe, half awake and staring at Matt. "Your in a good mood." He said. He went to the coffee pot and started drinking strait from the pot. "Your mother knows I don't like being woken up early on Saturday." _Is today Saturday?_ Matt thought for a split second. He didn't care. 

Megan came down after a half hour of Matt acting as though he were high on sugar. "Is something wrong with you" She asked. Matt chose that moment to scream and fall down to the floor laughing. "He's on drugs?" Megan asked Mr. O'Brian. "Too much happiness" he said, considerably more cheerful now that he had his coffee. Matt calmed down after the screaming/laughing scenario. He sat down at the table, eating toast. He nearly fell out of his chair when the doorbell rang. Matt opened the door. "Hello Lupin lets go." Matt went strait past Lupin to put his stuff in a car but… He looked around. There was no car. "Uh, Lupin?" Matt turned around. "Where's your car?" Lupin smiled. "I don't have one." "You don't mind if you drive us?" Lupin asked Mr. O'Brian. "Well, alright. I'll drive you. Ashley!" Mrs. O'Brian came downstairs. "We're going to drive them to the airport. You want to come so we can wave to them." "Yes, I was hoping we could do that. Don't you have work today?" She asked. "Family comes first" He said.

"Hey, Megan!" Matt said while waiting for their plain to come in. "I just noticed, on our ticket, it says first class!" Megan smiled. "I know. I tried to tell you this morning. You were in drug-addict mood, I decided it would be safer for me not to interrupt." He thought about how he acted this morning. Lupin was discussing with Mrs. O'Brian about safety of the magic he taught. "Hey!" Megan said. "There's the plane!" she pointed at a large plane with "British Airways" painted across the side. "That's us" Lupin said. "Lets go!" Matt walked to the boarding area labeled "British Airways". There was nobody there except an British Airways fight manager. "Two today Lupin?" he asked. "Didn't know you did two families at once. "They're twins. Same family. Keep the gate open. I believe that Dumbledore is bringing another one." "'Right then." Mrs. O'Brian told them not to forget to write from Hogwarts, and Mr. O'Brian told them to keep out of trouble. Lupin, afterward, led them down the passageway to the plane.

Matt noticed, on the way to the plane, that the sides were becoming scarlet and green, instead of the normal airport colors. As they entered the plane Megan and he couldn't help gasping. The inside of the plane was the size of a football field. There were hundreds of children. Few of them looked his and Megan's age, most looked well into their teens. Megan went off in a direction to where most of the girls were. _She had luck with friends _Matt thought _She'll know all of them by the time we've landed in England_. He sat down at the end of a row. He looked around. Matt's attention was directed to a group of kids, who looked about 16. "_Ceilico_" One shouted. One of the boys glazed over, and fell to the floor. "Adam K. Parker!" came the angry voice of Professor Lupin. "You know better than to use magic outside of term. Your still an underage wizard." With the wave of Lupin's wand, the kid returned to normal, and Lupin took Adam to a small place in the middle of the plane that, Matt guessed, was Lupin's office.

Another adult came onto the plane. But this one was obviously a wizard. He looked like the type you'd see in a fairy tale. He had a long crooked nose, gray hair and was wearing spectacles. His eyes were sparkling, like he was happy about something. Behind him followed a girl, who looked like Matt felt and hour ago. She went and sat down at another row. Matt looked around. _I should try and talk to somebody_ he thought. He went over to where a group of boys his age were having a discussion. "Well, I tried to curse him when I found out. But, of course I couldn't." A boy was saying. "What house are you trying to be in?" A boy asked. "Gryffindor, of course." The first boy said. "Well, I'm trying for Hufflepuff." Said a different boy said. "Of course you do, Robert." Said a different boy, whom the others seemed to not like. "I'm trying for Slytherin." "We know you are" said the first boy again. "Why Slytherin? I heard they're into the dark stuff." Said the first boy. The Slytherin one just left. Matt chose to enter the conversation at that moment. "Hello" he said awkwardly. "I'm Matt. I don't know what's going on here. "Well, hello Matt" said the first boy. "This is Robert (pointing to the Hufflepuff boy), Drew (a small black-haired boy), and I'm Chris." His friends nodded to Matt. "What were you saying, about Hufflepuff and Gryffindor?" Matt asked. Chris looked at him. "You're a muggle?" "A what?" Matt asked. Chris laughed. "Yep. A muggle is a person who can't do magic. Doesn't even know wizards exist. Magical muggles are rare, and are classified as people who have psychic powers or something. Anyway, their Hogwarts school houses. We're sorted into each of the houses." "Okay," Matt said. "Hey, Chris?" Drew asked suddenly. "Can I borrow your broom tomorrow? I'm staying at a friends and he said he wanted to play Quidditch." "Sure Drew." Chris said. Matt opened his mouth to speak, but Chris said "It's a Wizarding sport played on broomsticks. 4 balls, 7 players, and lots of broken bones."

"We are preparing to depart, please take your seats!" said a voice. Matt sat down next to Chris. "What did you mean by Dark stuff?" Matt asked. "Well, that's Dark Magic, and it seems the whole Slytherin house is run by it." Chris said, as a seatbelt, magically, buckled themselves at each seat. "Are there any Dark Magic Wizards?" Chris faltered. Drew and Rob looked at him. "Yes…" Chris said. "His name is, well," Chris suddenly look stunned. "You know, my parents just called him you-know-who. They never told me what his real name was." He shrugged. "I know what he's called. But he was only a big threat in Britain" said Drew. "Yes, but he did kill people here, too. There was that explosion in New York, caused several muggle and Wizarding types to die." Chris said. "So, what is his name?" "Well, it's, uh," Drew put his voice to a whisper. "It's, Voldemort. "Drew and Rob shuddered. Matt didn't see what was wrong with saying the word. And Chris said "So that's it, eh? Well, I don't think I'm going to say you-know-who anymore. If the guy had a name, I'll call him buy it." Drew looked at him. "Don't go macho on us."

During their talks, Matt got a more in-depth look at Quidditch and Matt, who didn't like sports all that much, was wishing he could go to a match, and was quite happy when Chris said they had Quidditch competitions at the school. "So, what's with the Muggle side? I'm a wizard type. I don't make it my business to know such things." Matt, who hadn't thought about anything but Hogwarts for the past day, said, "Well, it's very boring, compared to this. We went to school. But we didn't stay there. We go there and came back every day. Over the summer we spent time with our friends." "'We'? There are two of you?" Matt nodded. "My sister." Matt pointed in the direction she went. She was sitting next to the group of girls, and was talking and giggling with the rest of them. "Oh. She's pretty." Matt looked at Chris. "Sorry." Chris said. "You kept saying Voldemort was gone. Saying things like he was gone. What happened to him?" Chris smiled. "Well, he was defeated by himself, actually. About 30 years ago or more, he went to these people, the Potters I think, so, he killed them, but when he went to kill the Potter's son, Harry, his powers were wiped away. Everything else has been kept quiet through the English Ministry of Magic." "Ministry of Magic?" Matt asked. "Yeah. Every country has one. They control magical peoples so that the Muggle people don't see anything." Matt nodded. "Please make sure your seat belts are fastened tightly. We are having a slight problem with Griddlethou's" Came, what Matt guessed, the announcer's voice. "Griddlethou's?" Matt asked. "Don't know. I think is some sort of Magical creature I think." There was a slight rumble of the plane. Lupin tore out of his office and went toward the front of the plane. Matt looked up. Attached to the ceiling were about 30 lights. There was the 'Seatbelt' sign on but the others had things like 'Dark Wizard', 'Muggle', and 'Griddlethou'. The 'Griddlethou' sign was on. "So, how long do you suppose this takes?" Matt asked Chris. "Don't know. I think it only takes an hour." There was a chime and the 'Griddlethou' sign turned off. "I hope we get there soon. It's been nearly an hour, hasn't it?" "Forty five minutes" said Chris pointing at his watch. "We are beginning our descent to the Muggle airport. After we are landed, Prof. Lupin will let you out in 50s" came the announcer's voice. "Well," Matt said, looking at Chris. "Were going faster then you thought."


End file.
